


The Only One

by SirPanda



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, ViTrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPanda/pseuds/SirPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip confesses to Virus and things take an expected yet unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

"Since we were kids," he says upon noticing his puzzled expression, "since we met, always...I've... loved you.”

"You're..." Virus uses his free hand to lightly cup Trip's cheek; the latter nuzzles into his touch, closing his eyes. His breaths also hitch and Virus can see a layer of pink dust his features.

"Always...?"

Trip nods, eyes still shut. He's really reveling in this. 

"You have horrible taste," Virus snickers. He cups the taller male's cheek now, running his thumb delicately over the supple skin. "But..."

Calm as he is trying to maintain, his insides feel as they are about to burst.

It is amazing, the things this man does to him...

"I'm happy... Trip, I'm... happy."

He opens his eyes and is met with the unexpected yet discerning sight of Virus with tear stained cheeks and red puffed eyes. He immediately throws his arms around him and pulls him tightly against his chest.

"Don't cry..." he whispers.

"I thought that no one would love me. That's why I wanted to hold onto Aoba, and never let him escape. But then you told me how stupid it was...I thought I would be alone..." he sobs, staining Trip's shirt with tears and Trip can care less about it.

"Why would you think you'd be alone? I've always been by you havent I?" He coos to him as if he were a child, which, in a way, he is.

"Always... and you loved me. Why didn't you tell me?"

Virus pushes from him slightly, to look up at him properly; his face bears the expression of a lost puppy.

He is so cute...

Trip smiles, "I didn't want to burden you with my feelings when you were trying to be with Aoba."

The smaller male's eyes gloss over, evident droplets of realization permeating them.

"Do you understand now? I only want you to be happy, even it's not with me."

"You were miserable... why didn't you leave? To find someone else... why?" He asks; his voice cracks because of the sobs still managing to choke their way out his throat. "Didn't I just tell you?" He paps Virus lightly on the forehead. "It's because I love you."

Virus, yet again, displays an expression of surprise, or perhaps it's shock?

"...I...that makes me happy, to hear that...can you say it again?"

"I love you."

"Aha, again?"

"I love you."

He buries his face in Trip's shoulder, sniffling some and then through a muffled voice, "It feels so nice to be loved. I've wondered what it feels like for such a long time."

The taller male finds himself in absolute bliss as he continues to hold and tell his love how much he loves him.

It is something he has yearned to do for so long.

And he doesn't care if this will be one sided, if Virus is using him.

He doesn't care.

He finally has him and will not let go, no matter what happens.

Nothing will get in the way of his happiness. "...Trip, have sex with me."

It all seems surreal to him now.

Said person pushes Virus off his body slightly, enough to view his face which is now pink.

"Virus, you know what you're saying don't you?"

The megane flashes him a small smile, one that he has seen countless times. It is his trademark, devious smile he gives people when he's hatched an excellent idea.

"Yes," he begins, "I'm aware of it. I want to have sex with you, because..." he reaches his hand out to cup Trip's cheek for the second time. "Right now, my thoughts are filled with nothing but Aoba. Make me forget him. Make me yours."

Obvious words of provocation. Virus knows exactly what he's saying and doing and that turns Trip on beyond belief.

Without another word he captures Virus' lips in his own (it was quite difficult, since he had to stoop down to be level with him.) At first he tries to be tender, but he found such a thing is impossible. The latter seems to agree; he snakes his hands up Trip's hair, gripping his blond locks loosely but his grasp on them tightens. He starts to sink further into his embrace, and for the very first time in his life

He hungrily nips at his bottom lip, begging for entrance to which he grants; Trip eagerly slides his tongue into his mouth, tasting every part within. Virus responds to his advance, faintly moaning as he fights him on the dominance of the kiss. He surrenders moments later, thus allowing Trip to take things further.

He holds no resistance when he hastily leads him to the bedroom, the one they've shared for so long, nor when he was pushed flat on his back onto the mattress.

Patience growing thinner and thinner he decides to undress himself.

Cerulean eyes watch him keenly as he rips off his checkered vest and then the suspenders follow. He loosens his tie and unbuttons his shirt down to his midriff.

He can't say he isn't a bit embarrassed about Virus watching him intently, as he shrugs his shirt off his body, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

He turns his attention back to the megane, who has taken the liberty to remove his suit jacket as well as his shirt and neck tie. His upper body is completely bare, so tempting....

Trip places his knees on either side of Virus' waist straddling him. He traces each defined crease on the latter's body with his index finger. He doesn't want any spot to be neglected of his argentine.  His eyes finally reach his eyes and he can plainly see lust clouding them. 

"Sexy..." he whispers finally.

"Really now?" He gasps when he feels the taller male's hand massage his abdomen. "You know, you're taking things a little slow aha."

Trip unconsciously licks his lips, "'Wanna make sure I touch every part of you."

"Hm...Well I'm a very impatient man, so..." Virus shoves the taller male off him and in a roll or two; Trip finds he is being straddled by the megane. The way he's staring at him, eyes drenched in appetence and how his breaths become shallow as he grinds his hips down on his ever hardening bulge.

"Ah...You know this isn't how I pictured it," Trip groans; he digs his hand into the supple flesh at his hips and grinds his clothed dick harshly against Virus' ass, eliciting a surprised gasp. "I thought that, ah, I would be fucking you until-hah-you begged me not to stop. Even then-urgh...I wouldn't."

He points out.

"Hm... Think you're up to the challenge?" The megane cocks his head to the side, a grin playing on his lips.

"Been at it for awhile now. Seems to be working." Trip snicker but then he realizes how little they've actually done. He hasn't had the opportunity to lick him, to taste him but he's far too hazy to do anything about it now.  He needs to be inside Virus. Now.

Without another word Trip, hands still gripping Virus' hips, uses this as advantage to flip themselves back into their original positions, with Virus on his back.

Wasting no time he begins yanking the megane's slacks off his waist. Once they're off he tosses the pants behind him, and just as he has his hands lightly grasping the elastic waistband of his boxers, he stops himself to enjoy the view of his partner.

He's sprawled out, legs pushed together in a useless attempt to hide his hard-on. His hands are above his head, strongly clutching one of the pillows. But really...his face is the most erotic part of him. His cheeks are not that red he saw earlier, oh no, they have hued into a deep scarlet, his eyes have yet to fade from the deepening lust they are drowning in. He's biting his lip in anticipation, breaths coming quick and shallow which forces him to pant frequently.

Ah, though, there's something missing from this portrait, he realizes, when Trip's eyes move to his creamy apricot chest and abdomen.

He's yet to leave his mark.

"Trip, I'm getting soft over here," he hears him complain, to which he is more than happy to oblige.

He gives the boxers a nice tug and Virus' cock springs out, hard and dripping.

"Doesn't look like you're getting soft to me~" He comments deviously. Without hesitation he grips the base of his cock and starts to jerk him off; he enjoys the conflicting emotions flashing on his face, especially how it eventually contorts to one of pleasure. He bucks his hips in time with his hand, frantically seeking release. When he feels him stiffen under his touch, however, Trip takes his hand away.

He laps at the sticky, clear precum staining his palm and fingers. It's bitter. Still the strange taste but fuels his now painful hard on, since it's the first real taste he's had of Virus.

"Turn around and stick your ass out for me like a good boy," he orders suddenly, much less giving the latter time to react before he flips him over onto his stomach, propping him up using a pillow. He decides that now is a good time to remove his own pants, though; he is frantic and unbuttons the top button. He shoves them down just below his waist and pulls out his dick and gives it a couple of tugs (this entire time he's had to ignore it because his mind is greatly preoccupied with trying to keep his insatiable, animalistic lust, whilst the other side of his brain is desperate to please. Clearly there can be only one side to have its way) and releases a hoarse groan.

"Do I turn you on?" Virus' voice rings in his ears, his head turning back to meet Trip's steady gaze, cerulean eyes piercing cerulean eyes.

The taller male gestures to his hard cock, his hand still wrapped around it.

The megane laughs, "You're right, such a stupid-ah!" Trip doesn't allow him to finish his sentence.

This has already been going on for long enough and he's just about ready to shove his dick into Virus' juicy ass without prepping him. Of course, he isn't THAT cruel, so he slicked two fingers in saliva and jammed them into his puckered hole, very much forcing them inside.

Virus cranes his head to glare at him, though it morphs to a lop-sided smile, "That hurts, bastard."

"Sorry," he lies as he continues to (painfully) stretch out his hole; in all honesty it's a pretty tight fit. He can hardly squeeze his digits past the first ring of muscles, though he manages after a time, and it begins to loosen up. It must start feeling good for Virus too, because he pushes down on his fingers, letting out soft pleas here and there, asking him to give him more. Now, how can he deny such a request?

He removes his fingers and a groan of protest that makes his dick hurt; he fishes through his back pocket, drawing out  a condom packet; the description says it's lubricated, which means it won't hurt Virus too much for when he enters him. He rips it open using his teeth and quickly slides it over his cock. Finally, he snakes his hands to his firm, round ass. He massages his ass cheeks, spreading them apart then back together, drinking up how his hole twitches each time he does.

"Trip, just fuck me already!" The megane growls.

"Yeah-yeah..." Said person replies. Gripping the base of his cock in one hand, the older male's hip in the other, he brings the tip to his puckered entrance and with a firm, yet careful push, manages to enter him in one go. It's very tight and very hot.

"Ah, yes, like that!" Virus moans loudly, throwing his head back.

Wow, he just put it in and...?

Hm, well, he does have quite the notoriety when it comes to having sex...

"So that's why..." Trip pulls out a bit only to slam himself all the way inside of him moments later (thank God this condom has lube on it, or else it'd probably hurt a hell of a lot worse, he thinks.) "Fuck..." he groans, hands now squeezing Virus' hips tightly as he begins to rhythmically thrust into him, in time with his heartbeat, but soon finds the pace to be much too alluding to his own desires. He throws all concern out of his mind and allows his beast-like, overwhelming lust consume him.

Virus feels this change instantly.

The pace grew faster, wild, the feathery thrusts becoming relentless pounding; growls and groans absconding the mouth of Trip.

He loves it and screams his name again and again as his cock hits him in the right spot over and over. And even when his body is spent, he doesn't stop there. He continues to abuse his hole, releasing inside him multiple times, he too, climaxing. It is an amazing feeling and he wants more. More of Trip's cock penetrating him until he is on the brink of tears because of the insane pleasure he is given.

And at last, when the taller male is spent, he flomps onto the bed next to him, cradling him, planting kisses on his body, face, and neck-anywhere-as if to apologize for the brute behavior.

That part Virus also loves because he truly feels as if he is being loved to the full extent one can give him.

**Author's Note:**

> UUUUURRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH  
> HOW DO YOU WRITE SMUT???  
> its harrrrddd lol but fun you know  
> sorry if this sucks but  
> yeah  
> k  
> hope you enjoyed it either way


End file.
